Episode X
by Atlantis1
Summary: Nikita is held prisonar, while Michael in a search of a terror organization who gets inside intel. This story is in a form of a transcript.


*** Written in 1998, at the end of Season 2 and before Season 3 began.   
  
***No copyright infringement intended.   
  
SETTINGS: estimated time- a few months after the Adrian incident. As Madeline suggested, Nikita's missions' frequencies were increased.   
  
  
EPISODE X  
  
  
TEASER   
  
Nikita is at home, relaxing, having a free evening. She closes the tv, nothing interesting. She turns the stereo on and starts to make herself dinner, then she hears noises coming from her balcony. She goes to her cupboard and takes her gun. She clips it. She goes quietly to the balcony, opens the door slowly and goes out with her gun pointed straight ahead. A guy jumps right behind her, she turns around quickly and shoots him. Silence falls again. She gets down on her knees to check on the guy she shot, he seems dead. However, he surprises her and puts his hands around her throat. They struggle for a few moments, then Nikita hears voices behind her. A wet handkerchief is attached to her mouth and she blacks out.   
  
--END OF TEASER   
  
  
NIKITA'S APARTMENT   
  
We see the phone rings, the picture gets bigger so we can see the entire apartment. It is organized and clean. You can't guess something has happened there. Outside in the balcony, we see Nikita's gun, loaded, on the ground.   
  
SECTION, MICHAEL'S OFFICE   
  
Michael hangs the cell phone, he looks straight forward, a blank expression sets firmly on his face. He goes up and walks out of his office.   
  
COM AREA   
  
Birkoff is sitting in front of the computer, he looks tired. Michael reaches him.   
  
[Michael] Birkoff, get me Nikita on the phone.   
  
[Birkoff] In a minute.   
  
Birkoff is nervous and doesn't look at Michael. Michael loses his patience and spins Birkoff's chair, so he's facing him.   
  
[Michael] Now, Birkoff.   
  
[Birkoff] Okay, Okay... lighten up man.   
  
He types on his keyboard, then clicks some more.   
  
[Birkoff] Her cell phone is busy. I guess you tried at her house.   
  
Michael doesn't respond, just looks away.   
  
[Michael] Call Kim in. We'll use her instead.   
  
Birkoff nods and types on his keyboard.   
  
  
BRIEFING   
  
Michael (still looking pensive), Birkoff, a young asian operative named Kim and 4 more operatives are sitting at the briefing table. Operations walks inside, looks at them and starts to talk.   
  
[Operations] As you all know, we suffered a strike last night in South Africa. As far as we know, we lost 4 operatives and 3 more were taken in captivity. The group that captured them is a small group called "Muhammad's messengers". Until now, they haven't posed a potential threat, and haven't done malicious acts beyond mass demonstrations and rallies.   
  
[Kim] (interrupts) Weren't "Muhammad's Messengers" operating in Algeria?   
  
Operations gives her an annoyed look.   
  
[Operations] Yes, they were active. They are a religious group, devoted to the jihad. Our intel indicates they were involved in the raid on the German embassy where our team was located. Birkoff.   
  
Operations nods slightly towards Birkoff.   
  
[Birkoff] Salim Bushari, our contact in Algeria, gave us a recent location of the messengers. However, it seems they have allied with "The New Alternative", a small group of rebels, who split from Red Cell. One of our plants in Red Cell is among them, and by tracking him, we were able to keep our eyes on them.   
  
[Operations] Since the strike last night, we weren't able to contact him. You will leave in an hour to South Africa. You will find our missing operatives and cancel them. Rajub Rafiki, better known as Rafik Sultan, a known terrorist, cooperating with the Hamas, leads the messengers. We want him alive. Study your PDA's.   
  
As the team ready to leave, Operations turns to Michael.   
  
[Operations] Michael, a word please.   
  
Michael nods and faces Operations.   
  
[Operations] Is there something wrong, Michael?   
  
[Michael] No.   
  
[Operations] Where's Nikita? Why isn't she on your team?   
  
[Michael] I couldn't reach her.   
  
[Operations] Is there something I should know, Michael?   
  
Michael looks at him, silent for a moment.   
  
[Michael] I don't know.   
  
They study each other's face.   
  
[Operations] I hope it won't interfere with the mission.   
  
[Michael] No.   
  
Operations nods and turns to leave, Michael starts to leave too. Operations stops for a minute and looks at Michael's back, like he wants to tell him something, but then he continues to walk away.   
  
  
BASEMENT, LOCATION UNKNOWN   
  
We see Nikita being thrown into a dark room, unconscious. She lies on the dirty floor. Her hair, in a knot, is a bit messy. She wears a blue t-shirt, it's torn in the lapel and a jeans. She's barefoot. In the corner of the room there is a mattress. It is dirty, shabby and chains are laid on it, connected to the wall.   
  
After a few moments the door opens, a man walks in and studies her. Another man walks behind him.   
  
[MAN#2] She'll be unconscious for another hour.   
  
[MAN#1] Good. I suggest you get ready.   
  
The second man leaves the room. The other one still looking at Nikita.   
  
[MAN#1] damn, she's so beautiful.   
  
He leaves and closes the door behind him, leaving Nikita in a complete darkness.   
  
  
SOUTH AFRICA   
  
The team arrives at south Africa. Headed to a remote old factory, a few miles from Johannesburg. In the van, Michael gives final orders to the team members. They are all in black gears. They are 6.   
  
[Michael] Team 2?   
  
[T2] On mark.   
  
You see they are near a barbed wire fence, putting their headgears on.   
  
[Michael] Team 3?   
  
[T3] (voice) On mark.   
  
[Michael] Go.   
  
The two members of team 2 approaching the wire fence and cut it. They slick inside quickly and quietly and running towards the building. As they enter the facility, there's a blast. Team 3 go to the same spot and there's a shooting. Michael looks at Kim, she looks back at him.   
  
[T3] There... are too... many shooters... (the transmission is not so good, and it's hard to hear because of the noise)   
  
[Michael] (hesitates for a moment) Abort.   
  
There is only one survivor from team 3, Lietner, and he's wounded. Michael helps him to get inside the van, and Kim covers them and shoots their pursuers. They get to the van and leave the area.   
  
  
BASEMENT, LOCATION UNKNOWN   
  
Nikita opens her eyes. Her head aches and she grimaces. She hears voices and remembers what happened. She tries to look around her, as her eyes getting used to the darkness. She goes and stands near the door, ready to attack whomever comes in. She feels a little dizzy and put a hand on her forehead and closes her eyes. The door opens and two men walks inside.   
  
[MAN#2] Where the hell is she?   
  
Nikita jumps on the second guy from behind, and tries to strangle him. The other man comes and grabs her from behind. She struggles with both of them. One man holds her arms, and she kicks the other one. Another man runs inside and helps the two. They overcome her and chain her neck and hands to the wall.   
  
[MAN#3] Don't make us hurt you.   
  
[Nikita] Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't realize I was invited to a tea party.   
  
[MAN#3] I can make this place your hell.   
  
Nikita chuckles, and straighten her face. She can't see his face clearly, because of the complete darkness.   
  
[Nikita] Fooled me. I was convinced I'm in Hawaii.   
  
[MAN#2] Ah, you little smartass. (he gasps) I should have killed you when I had the chance.   
  
[Nikita] Get in line.   
  
Obviously she enjoys teasing these guys and play on their nerves. The man is stepping forward, willing to punch her. The other man stops him and holds his shoulder.   
  
[MAN#3] Now, Now. Nikita, there's something I want from you. I want to know the location of Section One's headquarters.   
  
[Nikita] I'm afraid I can't tell you that.   
  
[MAN#3] I'm afraid you're gonna have to.   
  
Nikita says nothing further. The man who didn't speak so far comes and injects her something. She starts to black out again.   
  
  
VAN, SOUTH AFRICA   
  
Michael sits next to Kim. She makes a tourniquet to the wounded operative's hip.   
  
[Operations] (angrily) What happened, Michael?   
  
Operations is shown on the laptop screen. He looks and sounds angry.   
  
[Michael] They were expecting us.   
  
[Operations] How can that be?   
  
[Michael] I don't know. Yet. (emphasizing the last word)   
  
[Operations] Get to the bottom of it. Madeline is starting an investigation.   
  
[Michael] I'll have my sources gather intel about the messengers.   
  
[Operations] Good.   
  
The transmission is over.   
  
[Kim] What are we gonna do?   
  
[Michael] We're going back.   
  
  
  
BASEMENT, LOCATION UNKNOWN   
  
Nikita wakes up with a headache. She is lying on the mattress, her eyes are covered. She murmurs and tries to get up, but finds out that her hands are chained to the wall. She sighs.   
  
[MAN#1] Good morning, love.   
  
[Nikita] I'm not... gonna talk (she gasps)   
  
[MAN#1] I'm sure you know some of Section's ways of... (he slows his speech) retrieving intel from people. I wouldn't want to see you learning each method on your own flesh.   
  
[Nikita] Why don't you just kill me then? I'm not gonna talk. (she coughs, finding it hard to speak, as the headache gets stronger)   
  
[MAN#1] Are you in pain, love? You see we have filled your body with drugs, you'll feel them soon. And I don't think you've ever experienced the pains of withdrawal.   
  
Nikita wriggles a little, gasping.   
  
[MAN#1] I'd really hate to see you in that condition.   
  
She doesn't respond. He goes to her side, kneels and caresses her face softly.   
  
[MAN#1] You see, Section is not loyal to you Nikita. Why do you insist to be loyal to the Section?   
  
Nikita tries to move her head away from his touch.   
  
[MAN#1] Anyway, if you want to talk, I'm here.   
  
  
  
SECTION, VAN ACCESS CORRIDOR   
  
The wounded operative is taken away by stretcher. Kim and Michael are going together down the corridor, they meet Operations on the way.   
  
[Operations] I want you to debrief, Michael.   
  
[Michael] Of course.   
  
[Operations] Madeline wants to see you in her office.   
  
Michael nods and walks away. Kim lowers her head at Operations' gaze, and walks away. Operations walks back to his office.   
  
  
  
WALTER'S AREA   
  
Michael returns equipment. Walter is standing in front of him and looks at him.   
  
[Michael] Yes?   
  
[Walter] There's something wrong, Michael.   
  
Michael just stares at him blankly.   
  
[Walter] No one has heard or seen Nikita for over 2 days.   
  
[Michael] Did you try to contact her?   
  
[Walter] I tried. Birkoff tried. Nothing. She's not answering her phone and the cell phone is dead.   
  
[Michael] Does Operations know?   
  
[Walter] Yeah, but they don't say a thing.   
  
Michael takes a gun from the armory and put it in his belt.   
  
[Michael] (quietly) Leave it alone for now.   
  
As he walks away from there you can see the brief worried expression on his face.   
  
  
MADELINE'S OFFICE   
  
Michael types the code and walks in.   
  
[Madeline] I heard about the failure in Africa.   
  
[Michael] It was an ambush.   
  
[Madeline] Obviously. Someone is leaking intel.   
  
[Michael] No news from Hassan?   
  
[Madeline] No. We lost contact with him. He's as good as dead now.   
  
[Michael] And our three hostages?   
  
[Madeline] Nothing. We'd be lucky if they're dead.   
  
[Michael] I don't think they can pose a threat.   
  
[Madeline] Nikita is missing.   
  
Michael stands still.   
  
[Madeline] Due to past events, we have reasons to believe she may have something to do with the leaking.   
  
[Michael] I don't think so.   
  
[Madeline] Why's that?   
  
[Michael] Nikita wouldn't cooperate with terror organizations. She may not agree with Section's way of taking care of things, but she recognizes the greater good.   
  
[Madeline] It doesn't solve her absence.   
  
[Michael] No.   
  
It's obvious Michael wants to be somewhere else, and there's a slight annoyed expression on his usual blank mask.   
  
  
NIKITA'S APARTMENT   
  
The door opens. You see black shoes stepping inside the apartment. Michael scans the apartment in his stare. He walks up to her bedroom. It is clean and organized just like the rest of her apartment. He goes to the balcony and opens the door. We see again the gun on the floor. Michael picks it up and studies it briefly. He unloads it and sticks it in his belt. We see the door closes behind him.   
  
  
BASEMENT, LOCATION UNKONWN   
  
We see Nikita writhes in pains. She's semiconscious, and murmurs senseless words. There's a closeup to her face. She is sweating, her eyes covered, and she bits her lips. We hear Michael's voice saying "Josephine" repeatedly in her mind. The door opens and a man walks in.   
  
[MAN#3] Well, Nikita?   
  
Nikita just keeps murmuring. He comes to her side and uncovers her eyes. She stares at him blankly, we can see that she's drugged.   
  
[MAN#3] I can make it stopped.   
  
Nikita smiles briefly and closes her eyes.   
  
[MAN#3] We're gonna use another way. Lets try... (smirks) blow torch.   
  
[MAN#1] She's strong. She won't crack.   
  
[MAN#3] Then we'll keep trying until she breaks.   
  
[MAN#1] I don't see the point. Look at her, she's too drugged anyway. We should stop it right now.   
  
[MAN#3] Perhaps you'd like to join her, Marcus.   
  
[Marcus] You're a bastard, Wayne.   
  
[Wayne] Don't get all whiny on me, Marcus. I swear I'll take your head off.   
  
[Marcus] You're making a mistake, Wayne. Just wait and see.   
  
Another man walks in and claps his hand once. He has both of the men's attention.   
  
[MAN#2] So... shall I get started?   
  
Marcus leaves the cell, disgusted.   
  
[Wayne] Go ahead, Stills. She's all yours.   
  
As Stills approaches Nikita, Wayne gets to the door. We can see his face clearly now- he has dark curls and dark eyes, he looks like he hasn't shaved for a couple of days. As he closes the door, we hear a scream.   
  
  
SECTION, COM AREA   
  
Birkoff is typing on his keyboard. There are a few operatives working in his area behind him.   
  
[Birkoff] Duncan, Did you get the frequency?   
  
[Duncan] There are a lot of noises, but I think I got something.   
  
Birkoff goes to Duncan's monitor and watches it.   
  
[Birkoff] That doesn't make sense!   
  
Obviously he is angry.   
  
[Birkoff] Do it again! Until it's correct.   
  
Michael approaches him from behind.   
  
[Michael] Birkoff.   
  
[Birkoff] Not now, Michael. We're working on a new location.   
  
He goes back to his computer and continues his work. Michael leans over him.   
  
[Michael] This is important.   
  
[Birkoff] I know, I know. Everything is important. But right now if I don't do this first...   
  
[Michael] (cuts him off) I'll make it easier on you.   
  
Birkoff looks at the gun that is pointed at his shoulder. He sighs a "I forgot again who I'm talking to" sigh and lifts his hands.   
  
[Birkoff] Okay. What do you need?   
  
Michael puts his gun back in his belt.   
  
[Michael] I need you to locate Nikita.   
  
[Birkoff] It's impossible. She's not wearing the clock anymore.   
  
[Michael] They put an implant in the back of her neck a few weeks ago. You should be able to locate its frequency. It's similar to the one Hassan has.   
  
Birkoff clicks on his computer. He looks at the screen, and slams his hand, frustrated, on the table.   
  
[Birkoff] Dammit. It's doing the same thing it did with the others.   
  
Michael glances at him.   
  
[Michael] What do you mean?   
  
[Birkoff] We tried to locate Hassan's frequency. There's some sort of interruption, or a virus, that makes the location irrational. Someone is messing with our frequencies, making them come from inside.   
  
[Michael] Section?   
  
[Birkoff] Yeah.   
  
Michael straightens and brushes his fingers over his lips, pondering. He turns to Birkoff.   
  
[Michael] Keep working.   
  
Birkoff nods and goes back to work.   
  
  
WALTER'S AREA   
  
Walter seems immersed in his work. He raises his head only when Michael starts to speak.   
  
[Michael] I need you to analyze something for me.   
  
[Walter] Can it wait?   
  
[Michael] I can't wait.   
  
[Walter] Ok, what is it?   
  
He organizes his desk. Michael puts a gun on his desk. Walter gazes at the gun.   
  
[Walter] Whose gun is it?   
  
Michael just looks at him. Walter sighs and nods, almost unnoticed.   
  
[Walter] I can't tell you much.   
  
He looks at the gun and picks it up.   
  
[Walter] Three bullets were fired. Seemingly, one after another. I'd say self defense. But I need to check for fingerprints.   
  
Michael nods slightly and turns to leave.   
  
[Walter] I hope she's all right.   
  
Michael just stops walking, without turning to look at him.   
  
  
COM AREA   
  
Birkoff leans over Duncan's monitor.   
  
[Duncan] Craine says the messengers are in Pretoria (*South Africa's capital).   
  
[Birkoff] How does he know?   
  
[Duncan] Red Cell keeps an eye on the new alternative. He assumed they operate together.   
  
[Birkoff] Assuming is not good enough.   
  
Operations comes from behind.   
  
[Operations] Any progress, Birkoff?   
  
[Birkoff] We have a possible location.   
  
[Operations] Should we assemble the teams?   
  
[Birkoff] I need confirmation first.   
  
[Operations] How long?   
  
[Birkoff] Craine is working within Red Cell's systems, he should be able to tell us if the messengers are with the new alternative in Pretoria.   
  
[Operations] Good. Report in twenty minutes.   
  
[Birkoff] Yes sir.   
  
  
  
MADELINE'S OFFICE   
  
Operations clicks the code and enters Madeline's office. She is sitting there, drinking tea and gazing at her computer.   
  
[Madeline] (without raising her head) Hello.   
  
[Operations] Are you busy?   
  
[Madeline] Does it matter?   
  
[Operations] Birkoff is working on the location of the messengers. We should get it within the hour.   
  
[Madeline] Good.   
  
[Operations] Madeline...   
  
[Madeline] (cuts him off) Let it go, Paul.   
  
Operations sighs. He wants to talk to her, but instead turns his back and leaves. When he get to the door, she stops him-   
  
[Madeline] What about Nikita?   
  
[Operations] What about her?   
  
[Madeline] Any progress?   
  
[Operations] None. Michael is working on it.   
  
[Madeline] Maybe we should call this off.   
  
[Birkoff] (voice) Sir?   
  
Operations takes the comm unit, which is placed on his hand and brings it closer to his mouth.   
  
[Operations] I'm here.   
  
[Birkoff] (voice) We have a location.   
  
[Operations] Call Michael.   
  
He turns to look at Madeline. She nods, motions the door with her head. He leaves.   
  
  
BASEMENT, LOCATION UNKNOWN   
  
Nikita is gasping on the floor. She's in pain. She has blood on her face. She obviously received beating.   
  
[Nikita] Michael...   
  
[Stills] (chuckles) Your boyfriend is not here to help you.   
  
Nikita keeps whispering Michael's name. Stills approaches her.   
  
[Stills] Give me the location of Section One!   
  
He grabs her shoulders and shakes her. She just whispers.   
  
[Stills] Well, more fun for me.   
  
Marcus enters the room and pulls Stills away from Nikita, grabbing him by his lapels and tossing him on the wall.   
  
[Marcus] Leave her alone!   
  
[Stills] (sneers) What are you so excited about?   
  
[Marcus] She's had enough. She didn't break and she won't. It's a waste of time.   
  
[Stills] Then we should just kill her.   
  
He releases himself from Marcus' hold and they stare at each other.   
  
[Stills] You fell for her!   
  
He laughs.   
  
[Stills] You fell for the prisoner.   
  
[Marcus] Come on, don't be such a child.   
  
[Stills] She's as good as dead, Marky boy. She's even too drugged to feel the pain.   
  
[Marcus] Just leave her alone.   
  
Stills laughs once more and opens the door.   
  
[Stills] I'll leave you lovebirds alone.   
  
He closes the door. Marcus looks at Nikita. Her eyes are covered again. He kneels and lifts her head a little in order to water her. He uncovers her eyes and caresses her face.   
  
[Marcus] I hope they will kill you fast, so you won't suffer anymore, love.   
  
Nikita just whispers one word- "Michael".   
  
  
PRETORIA, SOUTH AFRICA   
  
A factory- Exterior.   
  
We can see Michael and Kim. There are 3 operatives behind them. Michael looks disturbed.   
  
[Kim] Michael?   
  
[Michael] What?   
  
[Kim] Is everything okay?   
  
[Michael] Yes. Get ready.   
  
She studies his face, but can't tell a thing from his poker face.   
  
[Michael] Parker, get to point.   
  
As the operative starts to run to the facility, Michael nods to the others and they approach slowly. Michael and Kim run inside a side door. Michael leads their way and Kim is right behind him. Two guards approach, Michael shoots them both. The other operatives come in from the northern side.   
  
[Parker] I'm in point.   
  
[Michael] (voice) plant the charges.   
  
Parker starts planting charges, moving forward. The other two operatives are heading to the center of the factory. They are shooting at the guards. One operative is hit. In the meantime, Michael covers Kim as she passes through an exposed area. Kim enters a side room in the long hallway.   
  
[Kim] I found them!   
  
[Michael] (voice) Alive?   
  
[Kim] I think so.   
  
She looks at the operatives. They are wounded and strapped to the wall. Michael enters the room. He looks around.   
  
[Kim] They are all here. Three.   
  
[Michael] I know.   
  
Again, a disturbed expression is on his face. He looks at the corner. There's a small box there.   
  
[Michael] Get out!   
  
[Kim] We need to cancel them, Michael...   
  
She doesn't finish her sentence. Michael grabs her and pulls her out of the room. The room explodes and Michael covers Kim from the blast with his body.   
  
[Kim] God, thanks, Michael.   
  
He stares at her for a moment. Then he gets up. She gets up too.   
  
[Kim] Guess they solved one problem. Now we need to find that Sultan guy.   
  
[Michael] Yes.   
  
They keep walking through the ruins. Regrouping with the rest of the team.   
  
[Parker] What was that explosion?   
  
[Michael] They planted a charge.   
  
[Parker] And our operatives?   
  
[Michael] Dead.   
  
[Birkoff] (voice) Michael, did you see Hassan in that room?   
  
[Michael] (to his comm unit) No. Just our three operatives.   
  
[Birkoff] (voice) Any signs of the messengers?   
  
[Michael] No.   
  
[Birkoff] (voice) Try to check the basements.   
  
The team reaches the underground level. They are met by shooters of the new alternative. The shooters fall down one after another.   
  
[Birkoff] (voice) Check the floor in area C, there supposed to be a bunker there.   
  
Michael founds the bunker and burst into the room, surprising two men. One of them tries to shoot at him, but Michael takes him down, before he pulls the trigger. He points the gun to the second man.   
  
[Michael] Sultan, come with me please.   
  
[Sultan] Who are you?   
  
[Birkoff] (voice) five minutes, Michael.   
  
[Michael] Move.   
  
Michael takes Sultan out of the room. Kim joins them.   
  
[Michael] Evacuate.   
  
The operatives start to clear the area, shooting more opponents on their way. Michael stops running and turns to Sultan.   
  
[Michael] Where's the other operative?   
  
[Sultan] What?   
  
[Michael] The female operative.   
  
[Sultan] I don't know what you are talking about!   
  
[Kim] Michael, there's no time!   
  
Michael shoves Sultan into Parker's hands.   
  
[Michael] Take him in.   
  
Kim looks at Michael, terrified.   
  
[Kim] Michael, no.   
  
[Michael] Go.   
  
He turns away and enters the underground level again, searching it.   
  
[Birkoff] (voice) Michael, what are you doing? Get out of there!   
  
[Michael] In a minute.   
  
[Birkoff] (voice) You don't have a minute.   
  
  
  
SECTION, COM AREA   
  
Operations hears the conversation and approaches Birkoff.   
  
[Operations] What the hell is he doing?   
  
[Birkoff] I think he's looking for Nikita.   
  
[Operations] (to the com set) Michael, get out of there now!   
  
  
  
PRETORIA, SOUTH AFRICA   
  
The team is in the van, hearing the explosion.   
  
[Parker] Let's leave!   
  
[Kim] Not without Michael!   
  
[Parker] He's dead, face it.   
  
As they argue whether or not they should leave the place, the door opens and Michael jumps inside.   
  
[Michael] Why didn't you go?   
  
[Kim] You're alive!   
  
She looks at him, admiration in her eyes.   
  
[Michael] Go.   
  
The van starts to leave. Michael sits down, next to Kim. Parker injects Sultan, and he loses consciousness.   
  
  
  
SECTION, VAN EXIT CORRIDOR   
  
Michael and Kim are the first to get out of the van. Operations is waiting for them outside.   
  
[Operations] Michael, I want to see you in my office.   
  
Michael nods.   
  
[Operations] Now.   
  
Parker and another operative are getting out, holding Sultan's arms. They leading him away.   
  
  
  
BASEMENT, LOCATION UNKNOWN   
  
Marcus is standing above Nikita.   
  
[Marcus] They are going to come back soon.   
  
He looks at her, then kneels before her and unlock her chains. She groans, still semiconscious. He lifts her up and takes her out of the cell. He's scanning carefully both sides and keeps walking.   
  
  
  
OPERATIONS' OFFICE   
  
Michael enters Operations' office. Operations is standing, looking down at the com area. He turns to look at Michael.   
  
[Operations] Sultan is with Madeline now.   
  
[Michael] Yes.   
  
[Operations] What you did was unacceptable.   
  
Michael doesn't say a word, just stare at Operations, they study each other's face.   
  
[Operations] You went looking for Nikita.   
  
[Michael] There was time. I thought they might have held her.   
  
[Operations] Nikita's disappearance is under investigation. You are not allowed to interrupt. You know better than that, Michael.   
  
[Michael] I'm sorry.   
  
They hold looks for another moment, until Michael turns and leaves the room. There's a focus on Operations' face, gazing at the place Michael was standing.   
  
  
  
WHITE ROOM   
  
We see Sultan tied to a metal chair. Madeline enters the room and stands in front of him.   
  
[Madeline] Hello, Sultan.   
  
[Sultan] Who are you?   
  
[Madeline] It doesn't matter.   
  
[Sultan] What do you want?   
  
[Madeline] You tell me.   
  
[Sultan] I can't tell you a thing.   
  
[Madeline] I think you can. (pause) And you will.   
  
Sultan looks at her, frightened.   
  
[Sultan] I don't know what you want.   
  
[Madeline] The hostages you were holding.   
  
Sultan looks like he was enlightened. He smiles.   
  
[Sultan] Ah, Section One rats.   
  
[Madeline] How did you know?   
  
He says nothing further.   
  
[Madeline] I have no problem doing this the hard way.   
  
A man and a woman, both wear glasses and black clothes, enter the room. The woman is holding a black suitcase. Madeline leaves the room.   
  
  
  
MICHAEL'S OFFICE   
  
Michael is standing in front of his window, staring at the outside. He sees Kim coming. She knocks on his door. He turns his head to look at her.   
  
[Michael] Yes?   
  
[Kim] May I come in?   
  
Michael nods and she enters and fronts him.   
  
[Kim] I was worried about you.   
  
[Michael] I'm fine.   
  
[Kim] I heard Nikita's gone.   
  
He looks at her, his face still bleak. She gets closer to him.   
  
[Kim] I... just thought you could use some company.   
  
He says nothing, just stare at her.   
  
[Kim] (hesitates) Wanna grab a cup of coffee?   
  
[Michael] I'm busy now.   
  
She smiles uneasily. She opens her mouth to say something, but the cell phone rings. Michael opens it.   
  
[Michael] Yes?   
  
There are just noises on the line. Kim looks at Michael. His expression is now full of emotions and worry. He hangs up.   
  
[Michael] I need to go.   
  
She nods and leaves after him.   
  
  
  
COM AREA   
  
Birkoff is eating some snacks, watching his monitor. He is alone in the station. Michael comes up to him.   
  
[Michael] Birkoff.   
  
Birkoff rolls the chair and fronts him.   
  
[Birkoff] What d'ya need?   
  
[Michael] Locate a phone call for me.   
  
[Birkoff] Was it to your cell phone?   
  
[Michael] Yes. Unidentified number.   
  
[Birkoff] Give me the number.   
  
Birkoff takes a cookie and types in his keyboard.   
  
[Birkoff] I can't trace the user. They have protection.   
  
He types and looks totally immerse in his work. (He even forgot to eat the cookie he's holding in the other hand!) A smile spreads on his face.   
  
[Birkoff] I got the location!   
  
[Michael] Where?   
  
Birkoff reads and the smile on his face fades.   
  
[Birkoff] Nikita's apartment.   
  
  
  
NIKITA'S APARTMENT   
  
Michael opens the door. The apartment is darkened. He sees Nikita lying on the floor. He kneels before her and turns her over. She wears a torn, dirty and bloody white shirt. She looks beaten and she is unconscious. He uncovers her eyes.   
  
  
  
SECTION, MED LAB   
  
Michael is standing above Nikita's bed. When the nurse comes to hook an IV, Nikita wakes up horrified. She covers her eyes. The nurse turns off the light.   
  
[Nurse] Her eyes got used to darkness.   
  
When she comes back to Nikita's bedside, Nikita kicks her away and gets up. Michael gets closer to her.   
  
[Nikita] Stay away from me!   
  
She walks backwards until she's stopped by the wall. She stands in an attack position.   
  
[Michael] Nikita, it's me.   
  
[All the scene is similar, also in Michael's mind, to the scene where Michael meets Simone.]   
  
She looks at him terrified as he approaches her slowly. She tries to escape or fight him off. When he catches her, she bursts into tears on his shoulder. He holds her softly. (Focus on his blank face)   
  
  
  
OPERATIONS' OFFICE   
  
Madeline and Operations standing, both staring down at the section, none of them looks at the other.   
  
[Operations] How's Nikita doing?   
  
[Madeline] She's still in med lab. We'll get her into rehab.   
  
[Operations] She didn't break.   
  
[Madeline] No.   
  
[Operations] She's strong.   
  
[Madeline] Yes, she is.   
  
[Operations] What about Sultan?   
  
[Madeline] It was the new alternative, hacking to our systems. Then they joined the messengers to divert our attention.   
  
[Operations] What else?   
  
[Madeline] Hassan. I think we should let Sultan meet him in our... (pause) dungeon.   
  
[Operations] All right.   
  
Madeline smiles at Operations and leaves the office. He looks at her passing the section underneath him.   
  
  
TAG   
  
MED LAB   
  
Michael enters the room. Nikita is sitting in her bed. Her face are still pale and swollen. She smiles at him as much as the pain in her lips allows her.   
  
[Michael] How are you?   
  
[Nikita] I'll be fine.   
  
He caresses her face gently.   
  
  
  
DUNGEON   
  
We see Sultan being led with his eyes covered. A man stands before him.   
  
[MAN] Welcome.   
  
[Sultan] What is this place?   
  
[MAN] It's time you meet my friend, Hassan.   
  
They uncover his eyes and pushing him in the direction of another man, wearing black.   
  
[Sultan] Hey, I know you!   
  
Hassan laughs, and we can see his face clearly- dark curls and dark eyes, looks like he hasn't shaved for a few days.   
  
[Hassan] Take him in, Stills.   
  
[Stills] (sneers) Time to give Marcus some company.   
  
Stills pushes Sultan to the cell.   
  
It's dark, the floor is dirty, there is only a shabby mattress near the wall, and there are chains lying on it. Focus on a man (Marcus) semiconscious and bleeding, strapped to the wall.   
  
--END OF TAG   
  



End file.
